


Day 6: Ladies

by Rutaaa



Series: Haikyuu Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Girls Being Girls, Just watching?, Shopping, So they get to go party, That's boring, Underage Club, Where were the girls at any time during the training camp, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Training Camp, it was decided by our female managers, that they were bored of just watching boys play volleyball all day. So they planned a night out in Tokyo at an under 18 club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Ladies

It wasn’t often that Yachi met other managers from other teams, after all volleyball wasn’t as big around Japan as other sports, and when she did see other girls around, it was because the girls loved volleyball enough that they actually played the sport. 

Now, don’t get Yachi wrong here, she respected people who played sports because their dedication to practice all hours was phenomenal, she just wasn’t someone who played sports. In fact, she has never played a sport before in her life outside of gym class and even then she mainly stood at the back and prayed that the ball wouldn’t come flying towards her. 

The moral is that Yachi never really meets any new females in the male volleyball crowd. Except for now, at the training camp. Never before had she seen so many girls in one place surrounded by males that looked like they could eat five horses and still be hungry. She had no idea how she was going to live through this experience. 

“Hitoka-chan? We’re eating over here.” Yachi jumped in shock, wide eyes spinning as she turned to the dark haired beauty that is Karasuno’s manager. Shimizu was pointing at the group of managers all laughing and giggling with each other. Yachi nodded, gulping, and followed Shimizu to the other girls, who greeted them kindly. 

“Oh? Kiyoko-san, is this the first year trainee you were talking about?” Yachi squeaked as Yukie Shirofuku, Fukurodani’s manager, spoke. Yukie snickered, hand covering her mouth. “There’s no need to be afraid, first year.” 

“Y-yes!” Yachi exclaimed, throwing back her shoulder, straightening herself out. “I-I’m Yachi Hitoka! P-please take c-care of me!” She bowed low, parallel to the ground, somehow keeping her food on her plate. Yukie laughed loudly. 

“You’re so excitable! That’s good, you’ll be able to keep up with the boys on your team! Just don’t let them get away with anything, alright?” Yukie winked at Yachi, turning around and continuing to eat. 

Yachi breathed deeply, heart pounding in her chest. This was so nerve wracking. How was she supposed to act around reasonably attractive females when she herself was…  _ not _ ?! Shimizu smiled at her, nodding her head in the direction of the bench beside her. Yachi gulped again, feeling slightly lightheaded, but she sat down beside the elder manager. 

Trying to control her breathing, Yachi tuned into the conversation at hand. “Alright, so I say tomorrow, to celebrate the end of a wonderful training camp, just us managers head off to a under eighteen club?” The idea came from Shinzen’s manager, Otaki Mako.

Yukie grinned. “That’s sounds like a great idea.” 

Ubugawa’s manager, Miyanoshita Eri  winced, “Won’t we get in trouble?” 

“That’s why we don’t tell any of the adults,” Yukie leaned into Miyanoshita, whispering conspiringly. Otaki smirked and Fukurodani’s other manager, Suzumeda Kaori, smiled widely. They all looked at Shimizu and Yachi, the latter jumping at their sudden gazes. “So what you say, country girls? Wanna party like us city chicks?” 

Yachi’s head twisted back and forth, from Shimizu to Yukie. Shimizu calmly wiped her mouth, lips spreading to a mischievous smile. “That would be lovely.” Yachi squeaked, eyes wide, as the girls all looked at her. A little breathless, Yachi nodded. 

Otaki clapped her hands, “Then it’s settled. Tomorrow night we’ll sneak out and head to a club that me and Yukie frequent.” Yachi paled and prayed that maybe they would forget before tomorrow night. 

 

They didn’t forget. 

In fact, the older girls managed to get out earlier and now they were all shopping for clothes to go to the club in before nine p.m., the “party hour” as dubbed by Yukie and Otaki. After all, they had said, Shimizu and Yachi didn’t have any “club clothes” since Tokyo wasn’t their home town. 

“Here Yacchan, try this.” Another article of clothing was thrown over the changing room stall and fell on Yachi’s head. This had been going on for about an hour now and Yachi had yet to see anything that would fit properly or even work for her. She had half a mind to tell the others that her mom was a fashion designer and Yachi knew exactly what kind of outfit would work for her. 

There were loud squeals outside the room Yachi was in and, curiosity getting the better of her, Yachi opened the door and peeked outside the room. Shimizu’s back was turned towards her but Yachi could see exactly what the other girls were squealing about. 

Shimizu was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, crew cut ending just beneath her collar bones. A mid-thigh black and white striped skirt was pulled up to her waist, a wide, black belt with a gold buckle over where the shirt and skirt met. Black heels that opened at the toe were on her feet as she walked towards the girls. Shimizu’s long hair was thrown over her left shoulder, leaving the low back of the shirt exposed. 

Yachi felt her throat go dry.  _ Holy hell Kiyoko-san looks good. There’s no way I’d ever look that good. _

Gulping, Yachi’s eyes flickered to the exit back into the store. She’d have better luck finding something if she picked it out herself. It only took her a few minutes before she was back in the dressing room, light pink dress in her hands. 

She removed her tracksuit and under shirt before shimmying into the dress, feeling it pool just slightly beneath her breasts intentionally. She pulled gold, swirly and thick straps down her shoulders and they rested on her upper arms. She smoothed it out, letting the dress fall to just above her knees. The dress tightened at her waist, being held together by a solid pink fabric that was embroidered with more gold swirls. Yachi pulled slightly at the chest opening, the fabric dipping down a bit deep for Yachi’s liking, but she could deal with it. 

Taking a deep breath, Yachi shook out her hands. She lifted them to her hair and removed her blue star pin, letting her small, half-ponytail fall and hair frame her face. A knock on the door and Yachi squeaked again, hands almost flinging the clip outside the room. Yachi heard Miyanoshita’s voice through the door. 

“Yacchan? Are you done yet?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Then come out!” 

There was muffled whispering on the other side and Yachi took several breaths, releasing them slowly, before she unlocked the door and stepped outside the room. She was still barefoot, but she ignored that in favor of watching the older girls’ faces morph into shock. Yukie was the first to squeal about how cute she was, breaking the other’s out of their astonishment and begin crowding around Yachi. 

Suzumeda took a step back, studying Yachi. “Wait one second.” They all watched her curiously, Suzumeda going back to the store. She came back several minutes later, holding a pair of gold wedged heels in her hands. She gave them to Yachi. “Put these on.” Yachi did so and Suzumeda nodded. “Perfect.” 

Another twenty minutes later, Shimizu and Yachi were both checked out of the store, new outfits on hand. They were following Yukie down the street, only lit up by the red and purple sunset. “Where are we going Yukie-chan?” 

Yukie lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah. We’re headed to my house so we can all change and put on makeup. If we’re doing this we’ll go all out.” They all chattered together, Yukie eventually stopping at a gated house. She pushed some numbers into it and the automated gate opened, creaking slightly. 

The house was a small walk along a gravel road, lined by grass, trees, and bushes. They passed by a fountain that was spouting water from it. Yachi’s eyes widened when she caught sight of the house, more like  _ mansion _ . It was large and white, accented with black awnings and grey balconies. There was no way to even describe the thing. 

Yukie unlocked the door and threw it open. “Welcome to my humble abode~.” She led them up a large staircase, and Yachi got distracted by all the paintings on the walls. They entered a large room that was covered in light blues and greens. “This one’s mine.” 

Otaki immediately padded over to large double doors, pulling them open and giving way to a large walk-in closet. She, Suzumeda, Yukie, and Miyanoshita began to go through the clothes. Shimizu yanked on Yachi’s arm softly and lifted her bag in a gesture. Yachi nodded and the two walked over to the bed, placing their bags on top of it. They began to change into their newly purchased clothes as the girls in the closet began yelling at each other, throwing clothes every which way. 

Thirty minutes later and the bedroom was an absolute disaster area, clothes piled everywhere. Fortunately, the four girls were dressed completely, and they pulled Yachi and Shimizu into the spacious, adjoining bathroom, declaring it time to put on makeup. 

Yukie was dressed in a black, lacy crop top. A tan and flowy skirt was pulled to her waist, just below the top, and held there by a shiny and thin, black belt, showing a small strip of skin. A black leather jacket was thrown over her shoulder and arms, ending at her hips. The collar had golden studs along it, attracting attention to Yukie’s breasts, which were pushed up by a hidden bra. Her feet had dark grey high tops, tan soles that showed where she folded over the ends at her ankles.  Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun, a silver butterfly clip sticking out of where the bun and her head met. 

Suzumeda wore a white top that covered her breasts, showing ample amounts of cleavage, that ended a least three inches beneath her chest. A golden necklace with loose pieces rested along her collarbones, attracting even more attention to her chest. A solid blue skirt went down to her mid-thigh, a see-through, flowy, blue skirt on top of it. The see-through skirt was short in the front, but long in the back, reaching to her mid-calf. She had darker blue heels with black ankle straps on her feet. Her brown hair was pulled into a low, side ponytail, white and blue flower pin holding it in place. 

Miyanoshita had on a bright red dress, neckline dipping just below her collarbones. The sleeves went to the middle of her upper arms and were sheer and flowy. It was bunched together at her waist, a stretchy black belt sewed to the dress. From there the skirt part had several sheer and flowy fabrics combined together that swished around her knees-- just above them. She wore black heels, red straps that ties into a bow at her ankle. Her dark hair was pulled from its ponytails and curled around her face attractively. 

And finally Otaki was fitted in a two-tones dress-- maroon and black. The top of it was spaghetti strapped and maroon. The skirt was solid black flaring out stiffly and stopping at her mid-thighs. Where the two colors met a big black bow was, sewed to the right side of the dress. Her feet were covered by black heels that covered her entire foot-- up to her ankle-- and black laces tied up to the ankle. Her light brown hair was pulled into a half ponytail, braids coming from the front of her head to meet in the ponytail. Shiny flower pins were threaded into the braid, reflecting light blindingly. 

“And now the finishing touches~.” Yukie smirked and she pulled open two drawers at the same time. She yanked open more and inside all of them were all kinds of different makeup, half of it Yachi didn’t even know. 

 

And hour later and already nine-thirty, the girls were finally inside the club called _Tīnparadaisu_ (Teen’s Paradise). Sharp American music would mix with Japanese pop fairly regularly, the DJ keeping things simple and entertaining. Yachi had yet to step on the dance floor, terrified of getting lost, or _worse_ , someone would try to _kidnap_ her! She shook her head violently, thoughts like that had to be dispelled quickly, or else she’d ruin the night for all the other girls who were dancing and having the time of their lives. 

She jumped slightly, feeling a soft hand land on her shoulder. She turned abruptly and was pleasantly surprised to see Shimizu standing there, sweat glistening in the club’s colorful lights. “K-kiyoko-san--” 

“Come dance with me Hitoka-chan.” Shimizu smiled at Yachi and the small blonde knew she was a goner. Shimizu was just too beautiful and yachi maybe had a little bit of a crush on her, just a little one. Yachi nodded, letting Shimizu grasp her hand tightly and pull her onto the dance floor. Just as they got to a redeemable spot, a slightly slow song coming over the speakers. Shimizu smiled softly at Yachi, dropping her hands to Yachi’s waist. 

Yachi gulped, eyes finding dark blue ones. At Shimizu’s nod, Yachi trailed her hands along Shimizu’s arms, leading to the back of Shimizu’s neck. Yachi’s fingers twined together, stepping closer to Shimizu, their bodies just shy of pressing together. Yachi watched as Shimizu’s eyes twinkled, and the older girl took a step forwards, pulling Yachi into her. Yachi let out a breath, feeling Shimizu do the same against her temple. 

The two stepped back and forth together, slow and steady along with the beat. By the time the song ended and the other girls from their group were whistling loudly, Yachi was one hundred percent sure that her face was burning red. She felt slightly better about that fact upon looking at Shimizu and seeing her cheeks tinged pink. 

Feeling a surge of confidence, Yachi grasped Shimizu’s hand and smiled at the older girl when she turned to look at Yachi. Shimizu smiled gently back, lifting a hand to brush hair away from Yachi’s cheek. The two walked hand-in-hand back to their group of “friends” who were still whistling and cheering loudly, drawing attention from the other club goers. 

 

**OMAKE**

 

At eleven-thirty the girls decided to make their way back to the Fukurodani gym where the training camp was held. They were laughing and chattering, teasing each other wildly. Imagine their surprise that when they quieted down enough to enter the building where the team’s were staying, that the boys were all still awake. 

The first ones to notice them were Sugawara and Sawamura, the two walking side-by-side. The two paused, jaws going slack at seeing six girls dressed pretty damn scandalously for high schoolers. Shimizu cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up her nose. “Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san.” 

And like dogs hearing their master’s voice, Shimizu speaking announced her return to Nishinoya and Tanaka. They could hear their loud yells of, “Kiyoko-san!” and suddenly the two second years were in the hallway, Yamamoto trailing behind them. Immediately, the three boys paused, turned white, and promptly fainted. Thuds resounded throughout the hallway, drawing even more players to look at the commotion in the hallway. 

And just like the others, when they spotted the girls dressed up in the hallway, they all stopped in their tracks, staring with opened mouths. Yukie snorted, and began to walk around the boys. “They’ll most likely remain in shock for the another five minutes. It’s best if we get to our rooms before they regain consciousness.” 

The others laughed, brushing past frozen boys who were following the girls’ movements closely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle with writing girls so much its honestly so hard. I'm genuinely surprised that I managed to make this so long, despite my struggle. That and I love the female characters Furidate gives us, even if I didn't put Michimiya in here.


End file.
